memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country
de:Star_Trek_VI:_Das_Unentdeckte_Land Series: TOS Original Airdate: 1991-12-06 Production Number: 006 Year: 2293 Stardate: 9521.6 Story by: Leonard Nimoy, Lawrence Konner, and Mark Rosenthal Teleplay by: Nicholas Meyer and Denny Martin Flinn Directed by: Nicholas Meyer The Chancellor of the Klingon Empire asks for peace negotiations with the Federation, but factions on both sides try to prevent the two adversaries from reaching an understanding. Summary SUMMARY Memorable Quotes Spock: "There is an old Vulcan proverb: "Only Nixon could go to China"." Spock: "An ancestor of mine maintained that if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains - however improbable - must be the truth." Federation President: "As I imagine this work will occupy us throughout most of the week, it would be my hope that the delegations could return to their capitals to implement the provisions of Phase One no later then the first of next month." Background Information Lt. Valeris was originally to be Lt. Saavik, but the scriptwriters decided later that it was out of character for Saavik to be a traitor. Rene Auberjonois's role was cut from the theatrical release, as Gene Roddenberry was uncomfortable with ideas that were presented in his scenes. The scenes were later restored for the home release. Many of General Chang's quotes and the subtitle, "The Undiscovered Country," come from Hamlet's "To be or not to be" soliloquy, by William Shakespeare. Nichelle Nichols objected to the scene in which the crew desperately searches through old printed Klingonese translation dictionaries in order to speak the language without the standard universal translator being used. It seemed more logical to her that Uhura, being the ship's chief communications officer, would know the language of the Federation's main enemy, or at least have the appropriate information in the computer. However, director Nicholas Meyer bluntly overruled her. Links and References Cast *William Shatner as Captain James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Captain Spock *DeForest Kelley as Dr. Leonard McCoy *James Doohan as Captain Montgomery Scott *Walter Koenig as Commander Pavel Chekov *Nichelle Nichols as Commander Uhura *George Takei as Captain Hikaru Sulu *Kim Cattrall as Lieutenant Valeris *Mark Lenard as Sarek *Grace Lee Whitney as Commander Janice Rand *Brock Peters as Admiral Cartwright *Leon Russom as Starfleet Commander in Chief *Kurtwood Smith as Federation President *Christopher Plummer as General Chang *Rosanna DeSoto as Azetbur *David Warner as Chancellor Gorkon *John Schuck as Klingon ambassador *Michael Dorn as Colonel Worf *Paul Rossilli as Brigadeer General Kerla *Robert Easton as Klingon judge *Clifford Shegog as Klingon officer *William Morgan Sheppard as Klingon commander *Brett Porter as General Stex *Jeremy Roberts as Lieutenant Dmitri Valtane *Michael Bofshever as ''Excelsior'' engineer *Angelo Tiffe as ''Excelsior'' navigator *Boris Lee Krutonog as Lojur *Christian Slater as ''Excelsior'' communications officer *Iman as Martia *Tom Morga as the Brute *Todd Bryant as Klingon translator *John Bloom as Behemoth alien *Jim Boeke as Klingon General #1 *Carlos Cestero as Munitions man *Edward Clements as Young crewman *Katie Johnston as Martia as a child *Doug Engalla as Prisoner at Rura Penthe *Matthias Hues as Klingon General #2 *Darryl Henriques as Ambassador Nanclus *David Orange as Sleepy Klingon *Judy Levitt as Military aide *Shakti as ADC *Michael Snyder as Dax *Rene Auberjonois as Colonel West References Beta Quadrant, Klingon Bird-of-Prey, chameloid, Chancellor, Klingon cloaking device, dilithium, Earth, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A), USS Excelsior, gravitational unit, Hamlet, Khitomer, Khitomer Accords, Klingon Empire, Klingons, Klingon Neutral Zone, Kronos One, magnetic gravity boots, neutron radiation, Operation Retrieve, Paris, plasma, Praxis, Qo'noS, Romulan ale, Rura Penthe, William Shakespeare, Targ, Tiberian bat, Torpedo bay, United Federation of Planets Previous Movie: Star Trek V: The Final Frontier Star Trek Movies Next Movie: Star Trek: Generations